Bittersweet Life
by Afterglow10
Summary: Abigail Crewson has just married Caledon Hockley, but what she thought would be a perfect life isn't what she excepted, until she meets Cal's best friend Nate. This is a story about choosing between the man you love and the man who is your soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, first of all thanks for reading my story. It may suck at 1st but I'm just starting out, so I hope you like it.

DISCLAMIER: All reference to Titanic (1997)/it's characters is copyright James Cameron and others, this story isn't for profit.

TAGLINE: What do you do if you are torn between the man you love and your soul mate?

PLOT INFO: Abigail Crewson has just married Caledon Hockley and turns out to be the opposite of the man she thought him to be, but she can't stop loving him. When she meets Cal's best friend, Nate, she is torn between the man she loves and her soul mate.

Now on to the story….

**Chapter One: Bad Beginnings**

"I now pronounce you man and wife," said the minister as he closed his Bible "You may kiss the bride."

Abigail Crewson smiled as Caledon Hockley gently took her face in his hands and gave her a small, gentle kiss.

"I love you," she whispered to Cal as they walked hand and hand down the aisle. Cal smiled back giving her the feeling that she was the luckiest girl in the world. As they passed a mirror when they headed outside Abigail caught a glimpse of her reflection.

Abigail, or Abby as she liked to be called, was twenty-one years old with long brown hair, with a hint of curl and sparkling green eyes. She had only interested a few suitors, but her parents didn't see them fit so, they were never mentioned of after the first meeting. It surprised her and her parents when one November 10th Caledon Hockley showed up at her door, requesting to have tea with her parents and they accepted graciously. Abby knew his reputation as an admirable choice for a husband and his family was very well off. The courtship was quick, but delightful and after only one month Cal asked Abby to marry him. Abby had been pleasantly surprised and flattered, knowing the fact he had just lost his fiancée in the Titanic disaster and she was sure that he would choose someone other than her to marry.

Abby had always been self-conscious of her looks; even though many had said she was very pretty, she just didn't feel as if she measured up well to the other girls, especially Cal's dead fiancée Rose. Rose had always been the centre of attention at every party and social gathering leaving Abby to sit in the corner of a room unnoticed. But, she didn't think of that now, SHE had married Cal Hockley, and was Mrs. Abigail Hockley. She smiled at the thought of that and wasn't paying attention when Cal addressed her in the car.

"Sweetheart…." said Cal in a suave tone." Abigail…. ABIGAIL?"

The last word made Abigail jump. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said "I was just thinking…. what is it Cal?"

"I was saying how I think it would be delightful if we stayed an extra week or two in London, I was looking forward to our alone time." He smiled devilishly.

Abby smiled back, although rather uncomfortably. "I don't know Cal, I mean it is June, I would love to get back and see my parents before they go on their annual trip to France."

Abigail didn't even have chance to react when Cal grabbed her arms roughly turning her to face him. His eyes shining with anger and jealously "Don't you want to spend time with me Abigail? He paused. "What's the real reason you want to go back? Is someone waiting for you?

Abigail looked at him tearfully. Cal had never been this way with her before. He had always been quaint and considerate; she didn't like this side of him that was coming out.

"I-I'm sorry." She managed to choke out "I-I'll be glad to spend the extra week with you…." she paused and then added, "I love you."

Cal let go of her arms and kissed her on the cheek, smiling is usual persuasive smile. "I know you do." He snaking his arm around her middle and pulling her close. "Why don't you have a nap, it will be a while before we reach the ship."

Abigail nodded, closed her eyes and laid her head against his shoulder. Not being able to sleep she laid there thinking. _Why had Cal acted in that manner? Who did he think she wanted to see? Why didn't he say I love you back?_

Abigail shook her head, trying to dismiss the thoughts. Cal loved her, he had to love her…. he did marry her. She closed her eyes tighter, trying desperately to get to sleep.

Thanks for reading and please Review. I know the chapter is short, but I just wanted a little intro with some of the characters. What do you think so far? Nate will be in the next chapter so don't worry. I tried to check it over, but I am a little bad at grammar, so I hope it's good, if it isn't give me suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Because of You**

Thanks so much to _**Angel of Beauty**_ to the review and welcome. I'm glad you like my story and I see you added it to your favorites so thanks again.**  
**** > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

"Abigail, darling…wake up," said Cal softly, brushing his hand against her cheek. Abby stirred slightly and open her eyes slowly.

"Are we here?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yes," replied Cal. He gestured out the car window "This is the Queen Victoria." Abby lifted herself up and looked out the window. The Queen Victoria was a sight to be held. Half the size of the Titanic, was the newest ship by Wolfram Brothers and Abby was told her designs rivalled Titanic in more than one-way.

"Cal, it's absolutely stunning" said Abby appreciatively. Cal smiled back at her and opened his door. Getting out and reaching for Abby's hand he helped her out and then turned to speak to the chauffeur. This left Abby a few moments to think on her own:

What a privilege it was for her to be travelling on this ship. She had heard rave reviews about it since it's maiden voyage in May. Everyone had everything from the light fixtures to the floorboards had glittered and shone. The food had been exquisite and their had, luckily no problems anywhere on the ship…yet.

Abby turned to Cal when he came up beside her.

"Abby" he said in a lowered voice. "May I speak with you a moment before we board?"

Abby nodded with a questioning look. Cal never called her Abby unless something was wrong, or he had done something she should forgive him for.

"Abby, I'm sorry about earlier…I didn't mean to grab you as I did…. it's just the stress of the day, I wasn't thinking straight." Abby smiled.

"It's alright, I understand. It's been a long time." Cal returned the smile and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Well, lets get going…shall we?" He offered her his arm and graciously she accepted it. They turned and began to board the ship.

An hour later… 

"How do you like the room, Cal?" said Abby as she watched her maid, Laura put away their clothes.

"A bigger one would have been better." said Cal thoughtfully "But I'll guess this would have to do." He turned to Abby, with a sly smile on his face. "Besides, all I need is you." Abby blushed at the hint of mischief in his voice. Laura noticed this and quietly excused herself without being asked.

Cal moved toward Abby as she felt her body go ridged. She couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes as he laid his hands on her shoulders and bent down towards her ear. She could hear him as he started to whisper in her ear.

"I know your nervous, but don't worry…you'll be ok"

Abby sighed as his hot breathe reached her ear and she felt her self crumble under his grip. Lifting her up Cal led her to the bedroom. Laying her down on the bed he began to take off his coat. Smiling at Abby he bent down to kiss her, a passionate soft kiss….

At lunch…

Abby and Cal walked into the restaurant, both of them smiling ear to ear.

"I wonder where we should sit, darling?" asked Cal. "Maybe ov-"

"Well, where have you been hiding old boy." Said a voice behind Cal.

Both of them turned around to see a tall, sandy haired man with soft brown eyes looking to Cal with amusement.

"Nate!" said Cal extending his hand. "How have you been?"

"Fine just fine." said Nate taking the hand in a firm shake. "I'm sorry I couldn't make your wedding Cal, father had me at the office. This is his busy time of year."

"Oh that's quite all right…have you met my wife Abigail? Abigail this is a friend of mine, Nate Remsen. His father is a lawyer with Remsen and Craver. " Cal gestured toward Abby.

"No, I haven't had the pleasure." Nate reached for Abby's hand, lifting it to his lips and softly kissing it. "Good after noon, Mrs. Hockley."

Abby politely smiled. "Good afternoon." Nate nodded and turned back to Cal. The three of them stood there for a moment and as Abby watched Nate and Cal talk about various things. She couldn't tear her eyes of Nate; he seemed so handsome, but sweet at the same time. When he laughed his eyes sparkled and laughed along with his mouth. And then there was that kiss, the kiss was soft, but pleasant and it still lingered on her hand.

_No!_ Abby scolded herself. _I shouldn't think this way. I'm married._ Shaking her head she looked up at Cal as he told her Nate would be joining them for lunch.

"Delightful" said Abby. "I'm sure we'll love the company."

The lunch went very well. Cal and Abby had lamb, while Nate, who wasn't that hungry had a cup of tea. Cal got in the middle of the lunch to see a Mr. Kent about business leaving Abby and Nate to talk amongst themselves.

"That's just like Cal," said Nate as he sipped the tea "Work, work, work, even on his honeymoon"

"Well he is in important man," said Abby admirably "I'm sure he will put it aside for as long as he can."

"Are you a lawyer Mr. Remsen?" asked Abby changing the subject.

"Yep, it's all my father ever wanted of me," said Nate "and liking the profession helped a lot."

"That's wonderful," said Abby "Mr. Remsen-"

"Please call me Nate, I hate being so formal"

"Nate" said Abby slowly, "How long have you known Cal?"

"My whole life," said Nate "We went to boarding school together. He's an outstanding gentleman, but after the tragedy last year, I was scared he would lose it. With all the investigations and press stories. Rumours that he had smuggled himself onto a lifeboat…I'm glad he never let it go to his head and he found someone like you." He smiled at Abby.

Abby blushed "Thank you." She opened her mouth to say something else, but Cal came over. "If you excuse us Nate, They are giving tours of the ship. I would like Abigail and myself to take one."

"Of course" said Nate "I'll see you around later."

Cal left to go talk to another man standing nearby as Abby finished her meal and got up.

"Thank you for dining with us, Nate. It was a pleasure."

"Mine as well Mrs. Hockley."

"Please call me Abby, I don't like formalities either." she smiled at him and turned to accompany Cal on their tour.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

So what do you think of this chapter? Review Please.


End file.
